


Snippets of Life in Heleus

by Pyreite



Series: Shades of Ryder [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biowarerpg Prompts, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Pregnancy, Random & Short, Romance, Slice of Life, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: Snapshots of Sara Ryder's life in the Heleus cluster.  Random pairings. Random prompts, and ideas.





	1. AU FemRyder/Jaal - Babies

“You want to invade my privacy for what?”

Lexi frowned. She didn’t like Ryder’s tone. “I am not being a pervert”.

“You sure about that?”

“Ryder!”

Ryder huffed. “You want access to SAM’s records of my sexual experiences with Jaal. How is that not a major breach of doctor-patient confidentiality?”

Lexi bit her lip. Ryder had a point. “It’s a resource of unimaginable complexity. And if you had agreed to my request six months ago. We might have been better prepared to cope with this. It is an inevitable side-effect of sex”.

She gestured to Ryder’s ample stomach. The baby bump had gotten considerably larger in the last three months. The draw-string of Ryder’s sweat-pants was pulled tight around her middle. Her belly, round like a ball, contained two gestating baby Angara.

Jaal was over the moon, as only an expectant father could be.

“Darling one”, he soothed as he rubbed her aching back. “You promised to think about it”.

Ryder scowled. “Can’t do that when I have to pee every five minutes”.

Jaal gave Lexi an apologetic look. “Our little ones are hard on her. They kick often and she cannot sleep. She spends much of the night awake. And so she is grumpy and tired during the day”.

Ryder rolled her eyes. 

Lexi smiled. “It’s good that they’re active. It shows they’re healthy”.

Jaal sighed in relief. “That is good to hear”.

“Now”, urged Lexi. “In the interest of science. Help me convince your Taoshay to allow me access to SAM’s records”.

Jaal nodded. “I will try. She is quite stubborn”.

“Oh, I know”.

“Knock yourselves out”. Ryder sniffed. “And if I pee on you. It’s your own damned fault”.

Lexi laughed. “I do have a bedpan on standby”.

“You would”, said Ryder. “Good ol’ Doc. Prepared for everything”.


	2. Waking in the night - Jaal/FemRyder

Ryder awoke in the middle of the night. It wasn’t yet dawn. She glanced at the clock on the beside table. It read 2 AM in bright neon-green letters. Ryder sighed and laid her head on her pillow. 

Jaal was still asleep, mumbling in his dreams about Kett and rifles. She rubbed his forearm when he stirred. A soft groan of distress made him tense. He always got nightmares from time to time. It was an inevitable side-effect of being a member of the Angaran Resistance for over a decade. 

PTSD affected everyone, regardless of species.

“Hush, sweetheart”, murmured Ryder. “It’s all right. I’m here”.

She heard Jaal’s sleepy reply. “Taoshay?”

“Yeah”. 

Ryder smiled when he buried his face in the nape of her neck. He snuffled like a puppy, nose tickling her skin. The arm draped over her waist tightened. Ryder waited with bated breath. A minute, two minutes, and she was dragged across the mattress by a handful of inches.

Jaal wasn’t happy until she was tucked against his chest again.

“Darling one”, he said with a contented sigh. “You always make me feel safe”.

He yawned and settled down to sleep again.

Ryder laid her hand atop his, fingers entwining with his fused digits.

“You make me feel safe too”, she told him. “I love you, Jaal”.

He kissed the nape of her neck with a smile on his lips.

“I love you too, Taoshay”.


	3. AU Not my Father - FemRyder/Jaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect Kink Meme - Prompt: Ryder twins not twins...  
> A story please, where One of the twins learns that one of the deepest, darkest secrets kept by their father was that one of them is actually adopted, and they arent even related at all.
> 
> Fill - Assumes the Ryder twins are still twins.

“What?” gasped Ryder. “That’s not possible. It has to be a mistake”.

Lexi shook her head. She had known her patient would be shocked. “I ran the test five times to be sure. The result was the same each time. You aren’t his daughter”.

Ryder glanced from Lexi to her husband. Jaal was just as surprised too.

“Darling one, does it really matter?”

“It matters to me!”

Jaal nodded and kissed her temple. He gave her what comfort he could. Ryder was reeling. The paternity test was supposed to have been positive not negative. Jaal smelt the salt of her tears when Lexi continued.

“There’s more”.

Ryder sniffled. “I don’t know if I can handle more”.

“Darling one”, urged Jaal. “You wanted to know for certain”.

Ryder’s lower-lip wobbled. The moment of indecision passed. “All right, Lexi. Lay it on me”.

For once in her life. Lexi hated her job. “The maternity test came back negative too”.

Ryder’s composure crumbled. She turned her face into Jaal’s neck and howled.

“They lied to us!”

“Darling one”, murmured Jaal. “Everything will be all right”.

Lexi looked on with sympathy as Ryder wept tears of regret and frustration. “I’m sorry”.

“Not as sorry as we are”.

She glanced at Scott Ryder, sitting on the bed beside his sister. He was scowling as he grasped Sara’s hand. He held on tight while she grieved for the loss of the lie they’d believed their entire lives. Alec and Ellen Ryder were not their biological parents. It hurt worse than a bullet wound.

“Lexi”, asked Scott. “Can you tell us anything about our real family?”

She nodded. “I can, although the results are inconclusive”.

Sara had recovered enough to listen. “What do you mean?”

Jaal kissed her cheek and demanded an answer. “Be plain. I do not like seeing my Taoshay in such pain. Her heart is breaking”.

“Go on”, urged Scott. “Tell us who we’re related too”.

“I can’t prove it”, explained Lexi. “Not conclusively”.

Sara wiped the tears from her face. “Lexi, just tell us”.

“Yeah”, said Scott.

Lexi sighed and laid the secret bare. “The paternity and maternity tests were negative for Alec and Ellen Ryder. But there was a partial match when I ran your DNA against the Initiative’s genetic database. The result was interesting”.

“Lexi!” cried Sara. “Tell us!”

“What she said”, demanded Scott. “We’ve waited our whole lives for this”.

Lexi shared a single understanding look with Jaal. They had both come to love the Ryder twins. 

“Tell them”, urged Jaal. “They deserve to know the truth”.

“All right”, agreed Lexi. She took a fortifying breath. “The test results came back with a partial match”. She handed Scott a datapad containing the relevant information. “Read it”.

Scott glanced down. His eyes widened when he read what was written there. “Shit. You’re sure?”

“I’m eighty-five percent certain”.

Sara wriggled in her seat. “What is it?” she asked impatiently. She quietened when her brother handed her the datapad. She frowned when he told her one thing.

“Read it, Sara”.

She looked down. She gaped, fingers shaking. “Sh-Sh-Shepard? You think Shepard is our sister?”

“I can’t prove it beyond a doubt”, said Lexi. “For obvious reasons”.

Sara hiccuped, the tears falling anew.

Jaal embraced her as she cried. “Darling one”, he soothed. “Is this Shepard dead?”

“She was alive six hundred years ago”, revealed Lexi.

“Oh”, murmured Jaal. He hugged his grieving beloved tight. “Oh, my sweet Taoshay. I am sorry”.

Sara knocked the datapad aside with an angry slap. “That lying, bastard! He took us away from her! I hate him!” she wailed. “I hate him! I hate him!”

Scott grabbed it before it fell on the floor. “Lexi, I want you to erase everything you found”.

“Are you sure?”

“Everything”, he insisted. “Sara and I know the truth now. Thanks to you. A truth. We won’t want anyone else knowing it too. Erase it”.

Lexi accepted the datapad, full of her research, when Scott handed it back.

“All right”, she replied, fingers sliding across the screen. A message blinked at her – Data deleted. “It’s done”.


	4. AU Making Babies - Jaal/FemRyder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect Andromeda Kink Meme: F!Ryder/Jaal - Breeding Kink - ...I think the title summarizes the prompt, yes?  
> Whether it is just a kink, or really wanting to get Ryder pregnant, I don't mind. Or the science of what a human/angarran offspring would be like. Go for gold.

Ryder sighed as she came down from her high. It left a pleasant ache between her thighs. It was odd how energetic her lover had become. He’d kept her in bed every night for the past month. And had awoken her each dawn with a kiss and a twinkle in his eye.

Lexi hadn’t minded her being late to every single appointment.

Ryder smiled when she felt the hum of electricity across her skin. She responded in kind with a trickle of biotics. She laughed when Jaal groaned. She couldn't generate a bioeletric field, but she could replicate some things biotically. Jaal was learning how versatile she was.

“Mmm”, he moaned. “Taoshay. You tease me so”.

Ryder smirked as she ran a glowing blue finger down his chest. He was as sweaty and tired as she was after a marathon run of pleasure. She didn’t mind that he was luxuriating in their post-orgasmic high after sex. He seemed to enjoy staying where he was, between her thighs. Ryder could have sworn it was his favourite place in the universe.

He’d made certain, every night for a month, to seduce her into bed.

“You’re the tease”, retorted Ryder. “I distinctly remember a certain Angara kissing his way into my good graces. And then having the cheek to make love to me over and over again. I won’t be able to walk in a straight line for a week. Again”.

Jaal gave her that lazy satisfied smile.

“Good. I have been trying very hard to seed your womb”.

Ryder stared at him, eyes wide. “What?” This was news to her.

Jaal kissed her still-flat belly. “We have been together for five years now. I thought it was an appropriate time to start a family”.

“So every night for the last month?”

He chuckled. “You are insatiable”.

Ryder snorted. “Look who’s talking”.

“True”, he agreed. “And I know you think we’re not compatible. Genetically”.

“We’re not”.

Jaal smirked. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement. “And how do you know that, Darling one?”

Ryder shrugged her shoulders. “I assumed. You’re Angara and I’m human. It’s not like we’re similar genetically. I mean we’re from different galaxies”.

“Ah, so you haven’t spoken to Lexi”.

She rolled her eyes. “Of course not”.

“I see”.

Ryder frowned. “That’s some smug satisfaction you’ve got. What have you been up too?”

Jaal grinned. “I did a little research. And Evfra can refute your claim about humans and angara being genetically incompatible”.

“And how do you know that?”

His smile was warm and loving. “Ah, you haven’t checked your email, or bothered to return his wife’s calls”.

Ryder groaned when Jaal rolled his hips. She couldn't think when he did that wonderful thing with his fingers too. Her toes were curling when he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. The man would make her see the moon again before the night was over. His focus, on this one goal, was downright intimidating.

“Oh! Jaal, I can’t-Hey! Oooooh! Keep doing that!”

He laughed. “Of course, Taoshay. And yes, Evfra’s wife is pregnant”.

Ryder gasped. “Cora’s what?”

“Pregnant”.

And now she understood what Jaal had been up too. It was true she hadn’t bothered to check her inbox. Meetings with her fellow Pathfinders, Tann, and the Moshae had kept her busy for weeks. On top of her regular duties, Jaal had made certain to carve out his share of her time at night too. Ryder was glad Lexi had cleared her to take the weekends off from her duties.

Being a Pathfinder was hard work.

Ryder moaned as Jaal took his time.

“So, you’re making us some baby Angara?”

“Of course”, he teased. “I cannot have Evfra outdoing me. So we’ll go for a few sets of twins. As far as I know”, he told her. “Cora is pregnant with one child not two”.

Ryder giggled and kissed his cheek. “That’s my, sweetheart. Always trying to do his boss one better”.

Jaal gave her a hopeful look. “You’re not upset?”

She cupped his chin in the palm of her hand. “Darling, less talk and more action. Our twins won’t make themselves”.

His delighted laughter rang out into the night.


	5. SAM Cockblocks FRyder - FRyder/Reyes, FRyder/Jaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

Ryder pursed her lips and leaned in for a kiss. It would’ve been wonderful, sweet even, if a bolt of lightning from her omnitool hadn’t hit Reyes in the stomach. The Overload, a tech attack meant to take down shields, made her date tremble as he was electrocuted. He fell over backwards, eyes rolling back inside his head, and hit the floor with a thump. Ryder gaped when one of Sloane’s guards jogged into the storage room.

“What’re you doing in here?”

Ryder took her date’s fainting in stride. She had always been good at thinking on her feet. She kicked him in the side, grimacing.

“Bastard groped me. I paid him back in full. Now he’s unconscious”.

The guard, a woman in her late twenties, laughed. “Fucking scum. Good on you”.

Ryder grinned. “No one touches my ass without permission”.

“Right on”.

It wasn’t until after the party, when she was aboard the Tempest again, that she learned the truth.

“SAM”, she called across their private channel. “Did you use my omnitool to attack Reyes?”

The AI’s response was a surprise. “I don’t like him”.

Ryder scoffed. “Seriously?”

“He’s a liar and a thief. You deserve better”.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You cockblocked me. Shit. Is that even part of your programming?”

“My priority is to keep you safe”, said SAM. “Especially from lowlife scum like Reyes Vidal”.

Ryder marched into her private quarters, took a right, and walked right up to her personal console. She glared at the portable QEC sitting beside it. SAM’s holographic interface glowed a serene blue. Ryder’s eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest. She really wished SAM was human, it would’ve made intimidating him that much easier.

“You do not get to choose who I date!” she snapped. “And Reyes is a good guy!”

SAM’s hologram rippled back and forth like a moving wave of digital water. His tone was even, though Ryder could hear the unspoken derision in his voice. Her AI-partner had mastered the art of sarcasm.

“I should get a choice in who you date”, said SAM. “I occupy your head-space too, Ryder. Whatever you feel. I feel. And I don’t want to feel Reyes Vidal’s penis inside your body”.

Ryder blushed. “We weren’t even having sex! We were sharing a drink SAM! A drink! There was no intimate touching of any kind!”

SAM hadn’t forgotten what she’d been up too. “You tried to kiss him”.

“Yeah emphasis on tried. You electrocuted him”.

SAM didn’t have the right to sound so smug. “We electrocuted him, Ryder. We. You and I do come as a matched pair. And you can’t have sex with Reyes. Ever. And you can’t kiss him either”.

“Or what?”

“I will be forced to take drastic measures to protect you”.

_**The next day....** _

“I’m sorry!” cried Ryder. “Oh, geez! I didn’t mean to do it! Honestly! You have to believe me!”

Reyes cupped his bruised balls in one hand. He raised the other to ward off Ryder.

“You’ve made your point”, he grunted. “I will keep stop trying to pursue you romantically”.

Ryder was red-faced and flustered. “No! Wait! It’s not like that at all! I don't hate you! I like you!”

“Ryder”, wheezed Reyes. “You kicked me in the pills”.

She groaned. “SAM made me do it! My AI! He’s inside my head! And he thinks you’re a bad influence on me!”

Reyes stared at her as if she was insane. “Right. Beautiful and crazy. I think you should leave Kadara Port. I’m sure you have Pathfinding things that need your attention elsewhere”.

Ryder watched him, heart in her mouth, as he shuffled away with a grimace. That beautiful smooth-talking man was kicking her off his planet. She couldn’t believe her blossoming love-life was now non-existent. Ryder had hoped to lose her virginity. Right now, because of SAM, she doubted she’d get very far.

“I’ll be a virgin forever!” she lamented aloud. “And he was so perfect too! So damn perfect! We could’ve made such beautiful babies together!”

Jaal cleared his throat with a hoarse cough. “Er-Ryder”.

Ryder reddened and realised she was still inside Kralla’s Song. The bartender, Umi, was frowning.

“My bar’s not a sex-shop. You want ass. Get a room”.

“I didn’t do anything! And I didn’t even get the ass I wanted!”

“Tough shit. You were still thinking about it”. Umi snorted. She turned too Jaal with a smile. “Hey, gorgeous, blue, and sexy”.

He flushed a lurid purple. “Er-Yes?”

Umi nodded to Ryder. “Get your girlfriend outta here before she has a meltdown”.

“She is not my girlfriend”, corrected Jaal.

“Sure”, replied Umi. “And you don’t want to get inside her panties real bad. I’ve seen that twinkle in your eye, Hotstuff. Reyes didn’t know what hit him”. She jabbed a blue finger at Ryder.

“Get her out of here before she gets carried out by that horny turian”.

Jaal glanced across the room. He saw who Umi meant. A ruddy-plated turian was eyeing Ryder as if she were something sweet and tasty. Jaal didn’t like his presumptuousness. The fool had the audacity to think that he had a chance with the Pathfinder.

Jaal moved towards Ryder with singleminded purpose. He slung an arm around her waist and reeled her in as if she were a fish on a line. He glared at her turian admirer as he kissed her cheek. Ryder was gasping for breath when he steered her towards the door. He ignored the husky laughter of one Umi Henon from behind them.

“Come, Darling one. You have embarrassed yourself enough for one day”.

Ryder was flustered and pink-cheeked. “What are you doing?”

Jaal snorted. “I am helping my girlfriend get back to the Tempest”.

She stared at him. “I’m your girlfriend?”

Jaal nodded. “You could be if you wanted too”.

Ryder scowled and went quiet. She took a few minutes to discuss the matter with her personal AI. Jaal was astonished when she brightened like the sun behind the clouds. Her sadness fell away and she was smiling from ear to ear. He was worried when she winked at him.

“SAM says you’re cool”, she assured him. “We can be together if you want”.

They reached the door when Jaal smiled back at her.

“I’d be happy to help you lose your virginity”.

Ryder almost swooned. “Yes! You’re on, sweetheart!” She pumped her fist and laughed. “SAM was so right! Reyes is way wrong for me! You however are perfect!”

Jaal blushed when she slid her arms around his waist. She gave him an affectionate squeeze. “So”, she said. “We should start spending more time together. The sex thing can wait for a time when we’re more comfortable with each other. What do you think?”

Jaal counted his blessings. He was already half-in-love with her anyway.

“I think we should both be thanking SAM”.

Ryder giggled and looked up at him adoringly.

“Yeah. I guess we should”.


	6. Making with the Kisses - Jaal/FemRyder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaal is too distracting with that gorgeous mouth. Ryder has a hard time concentrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

“You make my heart sing. I want us to be together”.

Ryder stared at him for several long seconds. She’d had an idea what he’d been after when he’d invited her to meet his family. His mother, while hospitable, had seemed somewhat standoffish. His siblings, while welcoming, had seemed more curious than friendly. Ryder wasn’t sure where she stood with them.

“Honestly”, she told him. “I’m not sure I’d be good for you”.

Jaal stared at her. “Why?”

Ryder sighed. “I’m human, Jaal. I’m not Angara. I might not even be able to give you what you need, or even what you want in the long run”.

He frowned. “Why would you say such a thing?”

She smiled. “Your family”. She gave his shoulder a friendly bump. “Your mother is amazing. Your siblings are wonderful. But they’re Angara. I’m kind of the only alien in the mix”.

“Oh”, said Jaal. “I see. You believe you don’t fit in”.

She nodded. “Yeah. And there’s the whole sex and baby-making issue. We don’t even know if we fit together anatomically. Hell, we don’t even know if we’re genetically compatible”.

Jaal blushed. His cheeks were a lurid purple when Ryder glanced his way.

“You’re flustered”.

“Yes”, he admitted. “I’ve done some research”.

Ryder giggled. “You’ve been talking to Lexi”.

“Yes”.

He twiddled his thumbs and couldn’t quite meet her eye.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that”.

“Do what?” he asked.

Ryder gestured to him being awkward and sweet. “Be adorable. You make me want to kiss you”.

He gazed at her with those big blue angaran eyes. And his lowerlip trembled as if he were about to cry.

She laughed. “Jaal!”

He sniffled like a child.

Ryder caved-in when an actual tear slid down his cheek. He was good at being overly dramatic. She laughed as she leaned in. She was miffed when he kissed her cheek instead. She didn’t like the smug smirk on his face either.

“Hey!”

“I thought you wanted to stay friends”, he teased.

Ryder scowled. “I lied. Your family is amazing. And I’m in love with you. So shut up and make with the kisses”.

Jaal gaped at her, eyes going wide. “You’re wh-Mmmpph!”

She silenced him with a kiss. She groaned in disappointment when he broke their liplock.

“Ryder!”

“Stop talking and kiss me!”

Jaal leaned away from her. Ryder yelped as she fell hard against him. She was ready to apologize until she heard him laugh. She smacked his chest. Jaal laughed harder as he took her in his arms.

“Do you love me?” he asked with a smile on his lips.

“No”, lied Ryder. She was annoyed with him now.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. “You’re lying”. 

“Yeah. I know”, she admitted. 

“I’ll kiss you again if you tell me the truth”.

Ryder snorted. “That’s blackmail”.

Jaal nodded. “It is, but the reward is worth it”.

She glanced from his eyes to his mouth. It took her all of five seconds to decide.

“Fuck my pride”, she swore. “I love you, Jaal. Now make with the kisses”.

“You’re supposed to look me in the eye and tell me that”.

“I just told you. I loved you!” 

“My eyes are up here, Ryder”.

“Damn it!”


	7. Don't Mess with my Man - FemRyder/Jaal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U - The encounter with Akksul goes a little differently after Jaal and Ryder save Jaal's siblings, Teviint, and Baranjj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

The muscle in Ryder’s jaw jumped when Akksul lowered the pistol. She glanced at Jaal and glared at the line across his cheek. It was a deep dark purple and seeping with blue blood. She didn’t care that they had an audience of armed Angara. All being Akksul’s Roekaar flunkies.

She was pissed.

“You love your people”, she repeated. “My ass”.

“Ryder!”

She shrugged off Jaal’s hand and stomped across the clearing. She glared at Akksul when he raised the pistol again. He was afraid, his finger on the trigger, when her eyes glowed. Jaal bellowed when Akksul fired. The shot went wide as it ricocheted off a biotic barrier.

Akksul stared.

Ryder snorted, forearm raised, her fingers closed into a fist. “You’re damned lucky I didn’t redirect that back at you. Put the pistol down before I make you put it down”.

“Is that a threat?” snapped Akksul.

“No”, said Ryder. “It’s a promise”. Her eyes narrowed when he failed to follow through. “I don’t like it when people shoot at my friends. And you’ve crossed the line”.

“You see?” cried Akksul. He gestured to Ryder with a gesture of his hand. “She threatens me just like a Kett!” He turned on her with a snarl. “You’re no better than the Archon!”

Ryder snorted. “Oh, really?” she countered. “You’re the one who shot Jaal. One of your own people. I didn’t put the pistol in your hand. And I didn’t pull the trigger”.

“Ryder!” 

“Not now, Jaal”.

“But”.

“Babe, I love you. But seriously. Right now I need you to close that lovely mouth of yours. And let me do what I do best. Akksul’s ass needs kicking all the way back to Aya”.

She didn’t see his cheeks flush purple. Nor did she hear Teviint curse or Baranjj laugh.

“Try it human!” snarled Akksul. “Come on!”

Ryder grinned and dropped her biotic barrier. She didn’t bother reaching for one of the guns strapped to her back. She braced herself instead, feet sliding across the ground, and raised her arms to shield her face. Her fingers curled into fists as she nodded to Akksul. She goaded him with a wink and a smile.

“Come on yourself, big boy. You hate aliens. Come prove it”.

Jaal stared as his beloved engaged Akksul in combat. He was surprised when Akksul threw the pistol away and proceeded to charge her. He watched, in awe, when Ryder laughed and danced around him. She struck with her fists and feet, punching and kicking, when Akksul least expected. She often skipped out of reach when he retaliated in kind.

Jaal grimaced when his brother, Baranjj, nudged him in the shoulder.

“You never said she was in love with you”.

“I never knew she was until today”.

Baranjj frowned. “Truly?”

Jaal nodded. “We’ve flirted, but never kissed, or touched intimately. I assumed she was merely being friendly. And now she’s fighting Akksul for me”.

Baranjj pursed his lips and gave an appreciative whistle. Teviint scowled. Jaal glared. Baranjj ignored their moodiness in favour of the human dancing around Akksul. He laughed when she kicked Akksul in the backside and sent him sprawling. 

“I like her”. He nudged Jaal in the ribs. “So”, he said casually. “Do you plan on pursuing her?”

“Of course I do!” growled his brother. “Ryder said she loves me! And stop looking at her like that! I see the twinkle in your eye! You will leave her alone!”

Jaal punctuated each point by jabbing Baranjj in the sternum with a stern forefinger.

“Ryder is my Taoshay!”

Teviint snorted.

Jaal glowered.

Akksul roared and ran after Ryder as if his arse were on fire.

Baranjj snickered. “Yes, brother. Ryder is your Taoshay”.

Jaal nodded. “Mine. Remember it”.


	8. Jealousy - FemRyder/Lathoul - Post Meridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Ryder is jealous of her brother's fame as the Pathfinder and his good fortune in love.

Sara watched her brother walk away, arm in arm, with the perfect man. Jaal was everything a girl wanted in a mate. He was sweet, kind, articulate, and had a big heart. His family was accepting of her brother, the infamous Pathfinder, in a way that made her want to cry. They’d opened their arms to her too, but it wasn’t the same.

Scott was amazing and she was second-best.

The realisation left a sour taste in her mouth.

Sara nursed her glass of tavum with a sigh. She sat alone in the Tavetaan as was her custom whenever the Tempest landed on Aya. She shunned the company of her brother’s crewmembers out of habit too. They were Scott’s little family of misfits not hers. She felt too often like a third wheel when she was around them, as if she didn’t quite belong.

Although Sara liked them, they were still her brother’s posse.

Suvi was bright and bubbly. Gil was friendly if a little jealous of Jaal’s good fortune in bagging the Pathfinder. Sara was sick of Liam’s sad puppy-dog eyes. She’d rejected him on principle. He was her brother’s best friend. Sara didn’t want to open that can of worms. Cora was too enamoured by Scott’s successes to see his failures.

Sara liked the Tempest’s pilot. Kallo was friendly, kind, and a gossip-monger when it came to the rumour-mill aboard his ship. Lexi was a fussy mother-hen. Peebee was flighty and always fun to be around, especially when it came to Rem Tech. The asari was a goldmine of information.

Sara smiled when she thought of Drack and Vetra. They were peas in a pod those two. All rough and tumble and tough as nails. They had hearts as big as Heleus. Sara adored them.

She just wasn’t sure she fit in aboard the Tempest. Try was she might. She couldn’t get past the feeling that she was inadequate next to her brother. Scott was the Pathfinder, the conqueror of the Kett, the Vanquisher of the Archon.

And she was his jealous, sad, and lonely older sister.

“Skutt”, swore Sara. “I need to get laid. Bad. This jealousy shit is driving me crazy”.

Sara blushed when a friendly voice interrupted her pity-party. She set her glass down on the bench-top and eyed the bartender. She hadn’t quite heard him right the first time around. The man was handsome down to his toes, a typical Angara. And his eyes, like Jaal’s, were that deep bewitching angaran blue.

“Excuse me? What did you say?”

He smiled and nodded to an admirer across the Tavetaan. “I said. I think he’d love to help you with your problem finding a mate”.

Sara gaped at him. “What? I never said anything about finding a mate”.

Roann snickered. “You didn’t need too. You’ve been sitting alone at the bar, with a drink in your hand, for the last two hours. Every unattached male in the crowd knows you’re unmated. I’ve seen a few of them staring at you”.

“What?” gasped Sara. She leaned forward over her drink, brows arching in surprise. “Really? Where?” She turned her head to catch a glimpse of these would-be admirers. She frowned when Roann inclined his head to a table across the floor.

“There. See the group of five? They’re all males in Resistance uniforms”.

“Yeah. I see them”.

Roann smirked. “Do you see the tall one in the middle? There! He’s turning purple!”

He was too. Sara saw his cheeks, chin, and throat flush a lurid violet. She wondered if he wanted to throw up. The poor chap looked unwell. She wasn’t familiar with angaran biology.

“Is he sick?”

“No. He’s blushing. He knows you’ve seen him”.

Sara giggled. “He looks like he’s going to shit himself”.

Roann snickered. “Hah ha! He does! He’s young. And a little inexperienced, but he’d be a good match for you”.

“Are you serious?”

“I am. If it helps. He’s not a complete stranger. You know his older brother very well. You’re family”.

That got her attention. “No way! He’s Jaal’s brother?” Sara took a second look and then a third. The Angara she was gawking at turned a darker shade of violet. He was downright adorable.

“Wow! He’s gorgeous!”

“So”, said Roann. “You like him?”

“Yeah, sure. I guess”, replied Sara. “It’s not like I’d have the courage to go over there and talk to him. He’s with friends. I wouldn’t want to ruin his night or anything”.

Roann rolled his eyes. “Skutt. You need more help than I thought”.

Sara’s heart was in her throat when Roann opened his mouth and yelled.

“Lathoul! Come here! I know someone who’d like to meet you!”

“No! Hey! Shut up!” hissed Sara. “Roann! Oh shit!”

The bartender chuckled. “Too late now. Here he comes”.

Sara heard the scrape of his chair across the floor, the laughter of his friends, and their bawdy teasing. She counted to five and took a deep draft of tavum from her glass. Lathoul was quicker on his feet than she’d expected. Half the tavum shot up her nose when his shadow fell across her face.

She gagged.

“Oh!” he cried. “Did I frighten you? I’m sorry!”

Sara choked on her own spit. Lathoul panicked. And sensible Roann handed him a napkin.

“Here”, he instructed. “Use this to wipe her face”.

“Wipe her face?” repeated Lathoul as Sara turned red.

Roann smacked his arm when he hesitated to lend a hand. “Stop being an idiot and help her!”

Lathoul complied with a stiff nod.

Sara went still when a hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. A gentle pulse of electricity made her groan. He toes were curling when Lathoul dabbed at her cheeks and chin. She continued to cough for a few minutes. Lathoul helped her endure it all with the gentlest of touches.

Sara looked up at him as the tightness in her chest subsided.

His eyes, like Jaal’s, were that beautiful angaran blue. Sara was sure that given the chance she’d drown in them.

“Shit”, she swore. “I think I love you”.

Lathoul laughed. “What? We’ve just met. And I don’t even know your name”.

She reddened. “It’s Sara. Sara Ryder”.

He grinned from ear to ear with a flash of white teeth.

His hand was warm against the small of her back.

“Lathoul. Lathoul Ama Darav”.

Sara exhaled a shaky breath. Her heart was hammering against her ribs. And she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. He was making her nervous. Sara knew she was screwed.

“So”, she said. “You come here often?”

Lathoul smirked as he took a seat beside her. His hand remained on her back. And Sara felt him run the pad of his thumb across her lower-lip. That thumb, hidden inside the napkin, made short work of the liquor still clinging to her skin. Sara couldn’t help but turn pink.

He was bold as well as beautiful.

“Sometimes”, he replied. “You?”

“Me too”.

Lathoul smiled. “So. You’re the Pathfinder’s sister”.

Sara grimaced. “Not by choice”.

He chuckled. “I know the feeling. Jaal’s my brother”.

She was suspicious when Roann left them alone. “Yeah, so I’ve been told by a mutual friend”.

Lathoul watched the barkeep make himself scarce. “Me too”.

“Wait”, said Sara. “Are you saying that Roann’s been trying to get us together?”

“It would seem so”.

She was flustered. “That sneaky shit. I’d thank him, but I kind of want to punch him in the face”.

Lathoul chuckled. “Me too, but I’d settle for sharing a drink with you instead”.

Sara returned his smile. “You’re on, loverboy”. And all she could think when he blushed violet was how damned beautiful he was. “Let’s drink”.

* * *

  _ **Several Weeks Later...** _

* * *

A routine trip to Havarl ended in a reunion with Jaal’s family. Sara beamed when she saw Lathoul amidst the crowd of Angara. She shoved the Pathfinder aside and rushed on ahead. Her brother was shocked when he heard her happy cry. Lathoul’s answering laughter took Jaal by surprise too.

“Babe! Sorry, I’m late! The bro’ had to kill some Kett!”

“It’s quite all right, Taoshay. I’m relieved to see you’re safe”.

Scott Ryder watched his sister run into the arms of one of Jaal’s brothers. The way they hugged and kissed each other showed they were in a relationship. Scott was still gaping when he asked his lover a question.

“What the skutt just happened?”

Jaal shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Lathoul joined the Resistance a few months ago. But he’s been stationed on Aya for training. This is the first time he’s been home in half a year”.

Scott’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t introduce him to my sister?”

“No, Darling one”.

“My Pathfinder senses are tingling. Something weird is going on. And I don’t like it”.

Jaal was amused when Lathoul pecked Sara on the lips again.

“I’ve missed you”.

Her smile, brimming with light and joy, told Jaal she was falling in love.

“Not as much as I’ve missed you”,

The Pathfinder cursed when they rubbed noses.

“Ick! Look at them! They’re so cute I’m getting cavities! Sara! Stop sucking face with that guy!”

Sara Ryder ignored him in favour of smooching her beau.

“Ew! Stop using tongue! Hey, I’m standing right here! Gross! I can see what you’re doing!”

Jaal laughed until he was purple in the face and gasping for breath. Even if Scott was perturbed by the idea of his sister getting laid. Jaal was glad. Lathoul and Sara were happy together. And that was all that mattered.


	9. We need to Talk - FemRyder/Evfra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

Sara frowned and cast a surreptitious glance over her shoulder. She was trying to be discreet each time she watched Evfra. She was sure Peebee had been imagining it all. Jaal had to be downright crazy too. There was no way Evfra de Tershaav, the leader of the Angaran Resistance, was staring at her ass.

And yet there it was again. The slight arch of his brow, the tilt of his head, and that weird thoughtful look in his eyes. Sara blushed, biting her lip. She was sure she was seeing things. Evfra had (many times) expressed his disdain for her and her people.

He hadn’t come right out and called her names, but he had implied he didn’t like her. Sara remembered the distrustful looks and the disapproving glares. The man could make an awkward situation downright uncomfortable with a word. She was ready to stop making assumptions when Evfra did the worst thing imaginable. He took it upon himself to take the first step to clear the air between them. 

Sara flinched when Evfra slammed his datapad on his desk. His cheeks had flushed purple and he was breathing hard. He looked her way and barked an order. Sara was astonished by the efficiency of his lieutenants. She was gaping when every Angara stopped what they were doing and headed for the nearest exit.

“Out! All of you!”

Sara tensed when his gaze fell upon her. She saw the last of the stragglers walking out his office door. She shrugged her shoulders and did the most sensible thing. Evfra had told everyone to leave. Sara suspected he’d meant her too.

She didn’t say a word as she got to her feet. The chair rolled back on its wheels, sliding under the desk, and the angaran security console. Her work on integrating Angara algorithms into Initiative tech would have to wait. Evfra was in a mood again. Sara shut off her omnitool and took a fortifying breath.

She ignored Evfra as she turned around. She was halfway across the floor, a few feet from the door, when he growled like an angry adhi.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

His tone set her teeth on edge. Her eyes narrowed. “You just booted everyone out of your office. Which means me too, by default, you moody old man. I’m just doing what you’ve asked”.

Evfra scoffed. “I was talking to my lieutenants not to you”.

Sara frowned. “Yeah, right. As if I’m supposed to believe that. I know you hate me, Evfra. I also know it chafes at your pride to have me stationed on Aya, doing my work, right under your nose”.

The way he folded his arms across his chest made her frown. Evfra rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Skutting skutt. You cannot be this clueless”.

Sara took immediate offense. “You had best not be undermining my intelligence”.

“I am actually”.

“You ass! Take it back!”

He scowled. “I won’t”.

Sara lifted her nose in the air. “Fine. Be that way”. She flounced to the door of his office with all the dignity of a woman scorned. She was seething when Evfra growled.

“We need to talk”.

“I have nothing to say to you”.

Sara had her head held high. She was going to win this battle of wills even if it meant walking away from Evfra and the Resistance for good. She was sick and tired of his attitude. Sara knew he harboured resentment toward the Kett, and the Archon by extension. She also knew that Evfra’s past, in losing his entire family to the Kett, had coloured his perceptions.

She expected the man to be sour, vengeful, and miserable not the complete opposite.

“But I have something to say to you”, finished Evfra. “I love you”.

The news took Sara by surprise. She skidded across the floor, losing her balance, and slammed into his closed office door. Face first. She slid down that cold metal wall and hit the floor with a thud. Sara groaned and Evfra muttered to himself.

“I had to go and fall in love with an alien”.

Sara’s soft plea got him moving.

“I heard that! Stop complaining and get over here! Help me!”

He smiled fondly at the dishevelled heap of blushing human on his office floor. Sara Ryder was a sight with her red forehead and bleeding nose. She’d chipped a tooth too on the way down. Evfra saw the small triangular chip on the ground at her feet. He knew better than to lie to her about it.

“Darling one”, he soothed when she glowered at him. “You broke a tooth”.

Sara’s immediate reaction made him laugh.

“What?” 

The way her hands flew to her face in shock and rage spoke volumes about how she felt about him. Evfra took the slap on his arm in stride. He was still laughing when she kicked his legs out from under him. His knees buckled and he was soon on the floor too in an undignified heap too. Evfra used the unexpected momentum to fall atop Sara Ryder. 

He chuckled at her indignant squeak and silenced her protests with a kiss. He moaned when she bit him, sharp chipped tooth and all, hard enough to draw blood. And that was why he loved her. Sara Ryder, the human Pathfinder, gave as good as she got. Evfra was soon tangling tongues with her in a way that meant she’d make him pay for his arrogance later.

He was more amused than disappointed when she broke their liplock.

“Bastard! You can’t just tell a girl you hate that you’re in love with her!”

The fury on her face made him smile. 

“I never said I hated you”. 

Her cheeks were red, her eyes bright, and her mouth was a thin grim line.

“You implied it!”

Evfra cupped her face in the palm of one large angaran hand. He squeezed her chin and pursed his lips. “You made the assumption, Darling one. The error is yours not mine. I will not be blamed for something I never said or did”.

Sara’s outraged gasp delighted him.

“You ass! Oh! I could punch you!”

“Do it”, challenged Evfra. “If you’ve the courage”.

He caught her fist before it connected with his face. His eyes twinkled as he kissed her knuckles. He was gratified by the sharp intake of Sara’s breath. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were pink when he smiled at her again. Evfra could tell she liked him more than she let on. 

“Nothing to say, Ryder? That’s unusual for you”.

He turned her hand over and unfurled her fingers. He watched her as he pressed a kiss to her palm. The way she squeaked made him chuckle. His lips parted and he ran his tongue across her skin. Her heady moan pleased him more.

“I thought you hated me”, he teased. 

Evfra de Tershaav ate his words when Ryder grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He looked into her eyes and saw himself reflected there. A heartbeat later her mouth was on his. The kiss was heated, full of rage, and sweeter than a glass of tavum. Evfra felt her passion, fire, and the heat of her attraction burning a hole through his tongue.

A breathless second later Sara Ryder told him what she thought.

“Skutt. We really need to talk”.

Evfra blushed violet.

“Yes. Yes we do”.


	10. Secrets - FemRyder/Lathoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to Chapter 8 - FemRyder/Lathoul
> 
> Unedited.

It was on another trip to meet Jaal’s family that Sara was taken by surprise. She adored his true-mother Sahuna and liked several of his siblings. She was on friendly terms with most of them even if her relationship with Teviint was strained. Try as she might to be cordial, Teviint still kept her at arm’s length. Sara kept her distance – out of respect – even if it upset Jaal. 

She was often too occupied to notice Teviint’s glaring when one of Jaal’s brothers monopolised her time. He was always smiling and full of questions. His curiosity tended to get him into trouble too. Sara gasped when he poked her in the chest. The gentle prod at her cleavage made her blush.

Poor Lathoul was smacked on the hand by his big brother.

“No! Lathoul! You are not allowed to touch those! They belong to the Pathfinder and her Taoshay! And you are not her Taoshay!”

Lathoul flushed an embarrassed violet. He stared at her with those startled angaran-blue eyes. His His brows were furrowed. His mouth was a thin grim line. He looked more confused than angry when Jaal ordered him to say sorry.

“Apologise!”

“Why? Are you her Taoshay?”

Sara flinched when Jaal bopped him on the noggin. “Of course not! We’re friends! But that still doesn’t give you the right touch without permission! Breasts are for feeding babies and love-play not for poking by random strangers!”

Lathoul gestured to himself and then their guest. “But we’re not strangers”.

A hasty shake of Sara’s head made him scowl.

“I’m tired of lying to them”.

Sara looked left than right. She swallowed anxiously when Jaal gawked at her. His mother Sahuna was watching her too, along with several of her children, nieces, and nephews. Sara was uncomfortably aware that she and Lathoul had an audience. She cursed her Taoshay for having a big-mouth.

“Skutting skutt! You promised not to say anything! We’re supposed to be discreet, Lathoul! Discreet! I don’t want you getting hurt because I’m the Pathfinder!”

Lathoul rolled his eyes. “I’ve been a member of the Resistance for a year. And I’m still alive. Evfra knows about us and he doesn’t care. Even Paaran Shie thinks we’re good together. I don’t understand why you want to hide what we have”.

Sara groaned in annoyance. “Skutt! How many times do we have to go over this until you get it? I’m the Pathfinder! My work is dangerous! And the Kett want to kill me!”

Lathoul snorted. “The Archon is dead. You killed him and destroyed his fleet”.

“That is not the point!”

“It is the point! He doesn’t pose a threat to my people or yours! Heleus is safe now!”

Sara was unimpressed by his reasoning. “There are still Kett in Heleus! Which means it’s still dangerous out there!”

“Now you’re making excuses”, said Lathoul. “I love you. And you love me. Is it such a terrible thing to want to share that knowledge with my family? And I am not being selfish or unreasonable”.

All conversation in the room ceased. Sara was painfully aware of the eyes boring into her skull. She and her Taoshay were the centre of attention. Sara heard Sahuna’s startled gasp. She saw Jaal gaping at her with those large angaran-blue eyes. 

She sniffed and glared at Lathoul. “Fine!” she snapped. “If you want honesty! You’ve got it!” She smiled from ear to ear. “Sahuna, I’m in love with your son. Jaal, I’m screwing your brother”.

She clapped her hands together and giggled. “And guess what?” she crowed. “I’m three months pregnant too!” 

Lathoul’s eyes widened. 

“Are you happy?” grumbled Sara. “Now your whole family knows our business”.

Sahuna was smiling when Jaal asked. 

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yup”, confirmed Sara. “With twin baby Angara thanks to my soon-to-be-ex-Taoshay”.

Lathoul’s lower-lip curled. “You’re not leaving me! You’re marrying me!”

“Yeah. That’s so not happening”.

Lathoul gritted his teeth and strode across the room. “Sara!” he grumbled as he laid his hands on her shoulders. “You are marrying me! And our children will be raised on Havarl with my family!”

“Tann might have something to say about that”, said Sara. “My brother might have something to say too”.

“They will be happy for us”, replied Lathoul. 

“Or what?”

“I will argue with them until they are happy for us”.

Sara rolled her eyes when Lathoul embraced her. She was tucked tight to his chest when he nuzzled her temple. She could feel him smiling when he pressed his nose against her cheek. He had always wanted a family of his own. 

He was young and so was she, but they could make it work.

Lathoul nodded when Jaal asked a question.

“You two are bondmated?”

“Yes”.

His brother glared at him. “And you didn’t think to tell me or our mothers?”

Sara groaned in annoyance when Sahuna and her fellow mothers folded their arms across their chests. Vaasana and Feladyr were scowling too. She and Lathoul were in big trouble. Sara glanced from Jaal to her beloved. She glared at him.

“I told you we should have eloped”.

Lathoul sighed. “Maybe you were right”.

Jaal growled. “There will be no eloping! You two have some explaining to do!”

Sahuna nodded. “Right now would be a good time to start”.

“Yes it would”, agreed Vaasana. “As your true-mother, Lathoul. I am very disappointed in you”.

Feladyr added her two cents. “How could you hide something so important from us?”

Lathoul kissed Sara’s cheek. “Well, where should we start?”

“From the beginning!” demanded Jaal. “We deserve to know the truth!”

Sara snorted. “Well it all started on Aya, one afternoon, at the Tavetaan”.


End file.
